There are numerous applications that require measurement of a fluid or process level. One approach for level measurement includes the use of guided wave radar. Guided wave radar makes use of a level transmitter and one or more radar probes used in applications that require direct contact with the process.
In some applications, guided wave radar sensors can use twin parallel rods as a waveguide to detect process levels. The parallel rods are usually suspended vertically into the process fluid. In order to obtain accurate and precise readings, consistent spacing between the rods is necessary. Such spacing can be compromised by fluid turbulence and other such factors.
Prior art approaches include two part devices that rely on clamp forces to retain the necessary spacing between the rods. However, clamp forces are difficult to maintain at higher process temperatures when using plastic materials because plastic expands and contracts as temperature changes.
Additionally, materials have poor creep resistance. Such materials suffer from “stress relaxation”. Over time the clamp force of clamps made from such materials can be lost.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for holding such parallel rods in place.